dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Attributes
Attributes determine a character's capabilities. Level Level (LVL) - The level of a character starts out at 1 and ends at 100 for player characters. Opponents may have a higher level to increase the challenge to beat them. Gaining a level up results in advancement of the basic character attributes as well as gaining new abilities. Level Ups are gained through experience points, which are handed out for successful hits of HP attacks, thus also for the final attack that defeats the enemy. Experience Points Experience Points (EXP, EP or XP) - Gained through successful HP attacks, Experience Points are added to the character's experience pool, which results in level ups once a certain amount is reached. Battle retries during the story-mode, or generally when losing, will not result in Experience Points. Rematches in Quick Battle Mode all add to the experience pool, however. Basic Attributes Health Points (HP) This stat directly influences how much damage you can receive. Health Points can only be damaged by the use of HP attacks (Square). Similar to other Final Fantasy games, HP corresponds to the character's ability to remain in battle. Certain items, such as equipment and accessories, can raise the character's HP stat. Additionally, some accessories, called Conditional Accessories, require certain HP values in order to be triggered. The maximum amount of HP one can have is 9999. In Story Mode, a character's health is restored by progressing on to the next chapter. Likewise, in Duel Colosseum, HP is recovered only after fighting an enemy (win or lose). Health may be recovered through different methods: Ex-Mode, Items, or Abilities. While in EX-Mode, the character slowly regenerates HP proportionate to their HP total, higher HP total resulting in more HP regeneration. Additionally, some characters, like Firion and The Emperor, recover HP whenever they deal damage while in EX-Mode. While in Story Mode, there are items that can recover your health while in a specific chapter. Lastly, the EXP to HP ability at level 100 recovers HP proportionate to the amount of EXP rewarded. When HP is reduced to 0 in battle, you lose. Command Points (CP) The amount of CP available influences how many abilities and attacks a character can use. Each ability requires a certain amount of CP in order to work, and if that amount is unavailable within the character's CP pool, then they cannot equip that ability. CP rises as the character's level rises, maximizing at 450 by default. There are two accessories that allow the character to raise their CP, Mind of the Hero (A Rank) and Essence of the Hero (Star Rank), raising CP by 20 and 40 respectively. By equipping the aforementioned accessories, one can maximize their CP to 530. Unlike other accessories, these are not influenced by the multiplier effect of Conditional Accessories. Although the maximum amount of CP may seem low, characters are able to master abilities by achieving AP. Mastered abilities, marked by a golden "M," may require less CP than their non-mastered forms, while some reduce the CP cost to 0. Bravery Points (BP) Also known as Base Brave Value, a character starts the battle with the brave equal to their BP. However, some items influence the amount of BP that a character starts with, ranging from +20% upwards to +200%. Base Brave Value is the amount of Brave a character will always return to whenever they are afflicted with BREAK, or in most cases after using an HP attack. Shantotto is the only character who retains bravery after an HP attack but only when in EX-Mode. When a character uses an HP attack, their Brave steadily rises back to their Base Brave Value until it reaches the same number. The regeneration rate can also be influenced by accessories, with higher regeneration percentages translating into faster Brave regeneration. While a character is under the BREAK status, they are unable to deal damage to the opponent's Brave but are still able to accumulate Brave by dealing damage. The BREAK status is lifted when the character reaches their Base Brave Value. When there is a level difference, a BONUS is given to the character of higher level, increasing BP proportionate to the level gap. Attack (ATK) This stat determines how much damage the character is able to do to the opponent's Brave. More ATK translates into a character being able to do more Brave damage regardless of the type of damage they are inflicting, whether magical or physical. The amount of damage done to the opponents brave is calculated by taking into consideration the character's ATK and the enemy's DEF. However, this formula is unknown and is further complicated by accessories that enhance player's damage. ATK may be increased through better equipment or accessories. It is unknown how ATK and Increase Damage accessories are related; it is up to the preference of the player to decide which is more important towards their character. The opposite of ATK is Defense. Defense (DEF) Defense determines how little damage is done to your brave. Higher defense translates into less damage done to the character's brave per attack. Defense does not prevent or reduce damage done to your HP attack directly. Likewise, this does not prevent the amount of Brave damage taken by Crash Damage directly, Crash Damage is by default 50% of the Brave damage done previous. By equipping better equipment or accessories, the character can increase this stat. Additionally, there are equipments and accessories that allow the character to reduce the amount of damage done to the character based on the type of damage, whether Chase, Crash, Magical or Physical. Luck (LUK) Luck contributes to many factors of gameplay, some being EX-Core Appearance, Battle Rise rates, and Equipment Drop rates. Luck can be raised with a number of accessories, especially Raw Accessories, and some equipment sets, such as Genji Set. Having higher luck increases the chances that EX-Cores will appear closer to one character. Also, if a character has high luck, they experience a higher percentage of Battle Rise accessories being dropped, maximized at 30%. Lastly, characters can equip high luck to increase the chance that their enemy drops one or more of their equipment. See Also Glossary Category:Game Play